dark_horizonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragonwrought Kobold
Background Dragonwrought Kobolds, most of the time shortened to Dragonwrought, are Kobolds who exhibit much stronger draconic blood than those of their species. Dragonwroughts possess greater fortitude and are not prone to as much a weakness while keeping most of the natural tendencies of Kobold kind. Dragonwroughts while certainly are more clever and cunning their kin they are no more adept at physical combat retaining the same relative pace, flexibility, and speed. One thing to note is Dragonwroughts are not their own race and generally more of a subrace like how Flinds to Gnolls and thus are perfectly capable of reproducing with regular kobolds though generally the draconic blood while stronger dies back down after them. Physical Description Dragonwroughts look more or less like a kobold with a few varying but sure differences in their body. Most notably they tend to have horns similar to that of a dragon with two protrusions on the back of the skull and depending on the color of the kobold a protrusion at the tip of their nose. The stature of the Dragonwrought is thicker and more solid than their lesser kin, in general having thicker scales and more meat on their bones. While some kobolds are known to having wings a curious note of the Dragonwrought is they have no more tendency to develop wings than their lesser kin though some hose to use their vastly extended life to do so. Society Dragonwroughts tend to live at the peaks of Kobold society, being looked upon as one step below true dragons but still a step above anything else. As with most Kobold societies, the Dragonwrought isn't given any special privilege to be the leader, they must truly be the strongest to claim the 'throne' of the tribe but they do have access to more upward movement in a sense of position. In a normal non-kobold society Dragonwroughts are indistinguished from regular kobolds, generally taking up positions in the underbelly of such places. Relations Dragonwroughts generally are able to maintain good relations with both kobolds and non-reptile folk, being more mentally capable than normal tribal kobolds. That is not to say that they are prone to be any more civilized than regular kobolds quite the contrary, most are prone to being somewhat of supremacists of their own race viewing themselves as the peak of existence. Those who are around Dragonwroughts will note they are fierce and loyal companions once they warm up to their companions, though it certainly takes some time if they have not adjusted to the overworld. Alignment and Religion Dragonwroughts follow the kobold standard of mostly being lawful evil though of course with all races a few outliers exist depending on their upbringing. There are more deviations of the lawful neutral standard than any else, viewing order as an aspect that is stronger than personal gain. Most Dragonwroughts worship Asmodeus as their prime deity but are known to worship similar evil entities like the Infernal Dukes. Dragonwroughts are much less willing to worship local monsters in efforts to gain favor in all situations except for dragons. The largest of the scaled ones are always shown reverence as if they were minor gods , Names Male Names: Draahzin, Eadoo, Ipmeerk, Jamada, Kib, Makroo, Olp, Yraalik, Zornesk. Female Names: Adriaak, Harkail, Neeral, Ozula, Poro, Saassraa, Tarka. Dragonwrought Racial Traits (RP 14) Ability Score Modifiers (1 RP): Kobolds are fast and cunning but overall weak. -2 Str, +2 Dex, +2 Int Type (0 RP): Kobolds are humanoids with the reptilian subtype. Size (0 RP): Kobolds are Small creatures and thus gain a +1 size bonus to their AC, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a –1 penalty on their combat maneuver checks and to Combat Maneuver Defense, and a +4 size bonus on Stealth checks. Base Speed (0 RP): Kobolds have a base speed of 30 feet. Languages (0 RP): Kobolds begin play speaking Common and Draconic. Kobolds with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Infernal, Dwarven, Gnome, and Undercommon. See the Linguistics skill page for more information about these languages. Defense Racial Traits Natural Armor (2 RP): Kobolds naturally scaly skin grants them a +1 natural armor bonus. Feat and Skill Racial Traits Crafty (5 RP): Kobolds gain a +2 racial bonus on Craft (trapmaking), Perception, and Profession (miner) checks. Craft (trapmaking) and Stealth are always class skills for a kobold. Greed (1 RP): Dragonwroughts gain a +2 bonus on Appraise checks to determine the price of non-magical goods that contain precious metals or gemstones. Master Tinker (2 RP): Dragonwroughts gain a +1 bonus on Disable Device and Knowledge (engineering) checks. Deagonwroughts are also treated as proficient with any weapon they have personally crafted. Magic Racial Traits: Draconic Affinity (1 RP): If a Dragonwrough is a sorcerer with the draconic bloodline corresponding to its scale color, it treats its Charisma score as 2 points higher for all sorcerer spells and class abilities. Senses Racial Traits Darkvision (2 RP): Kobolds can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet. Category:Race